


The Perfect Family

by caesar_rules_all



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesar_rules_all/pseuds/caesar_rules_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy took a look at Teddy's "Sims" world</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Family

Billy had no idea why he was so nervous about hanging out with Teddy. It’s not like they were dating. Well, he wishes… Those beautiful blue eyes of Teddy’s always made Billy’s heart melt. Billy had a soft spot for Teddy. Any favors he asked of Billy, he would finish it within five minutes. Billy didn’t do this because he was kind enough to do it, but because he wanted to prove that he was worthy for Teddy. Billy was out of his league.

He arrived at his destination, the apartment where Teddy lived. He knocked on the door, his heart pounding in his ears. He felt like he was going to be sick. This was the first time they were together by themselves since they first met. Teddy sent a text asking if Billy wanted to come over and watch some movies. Of course Billy said yes.

The door opened and there Teddy stood.

“I’m glad you came. Please come in.” Teddy said while flashing this award winning smile.

Billy didn’t say anything instead he quickly went in to possible hide the redness that was taking over his face. Billy just looked around, admiring the scene.

“Do you want to go to my room?” Teddy asked

Billy just nodded and followed Teddy to his sanctuary. It was a clean room equipped with a good sized television, mini-sofa, a desk with a computer on it, and a large bed. Billy had to stop thinking of the naughty things that he wanted to do in that bed before his body could react to them. 

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll go get something to drink.” Teddy left before Billy could say anything.

Billy just sat down on the couch and awkwardly waited. He couldn’t believe that he was in Teddy’s bedroom. He decided to turn the TV on so it wouldn’t seem like he was waiting. The pause screen for The Sims was on. Billy just thought that Teddy must have forgotten to turn it off. Billy was curious to see the family that Teddy created. He thought that it was most likely be Teddy, his dream wife and the children he would want some day.

Billy just saw Sim Teddy cradling an infant in a pink room. Her name was Avery Altman-Kaplan.

“‘Kaplan?’” Billy thought. Why was he sharing his last name with Teddy’s kid? Billy noticed a black haired boy enter the room. He was even more confused when he discovered that it was him. His relationship status with Teddy was husband. This made Billy nearly faint. He became so red. He felt a mixture of confusion and happiness.

“I see you found the perfect family.”

Teddy’s voice made Billy jump up from the couch and face Teddy. 

“Wh-what is this?” Billy asked, trying not to show Teddy his smile.

“Like I said before, the perfect family. It’s you, me, and-” Teddy froze for a second before continuing, “well, our daughter.”

Billy just sat back down, blushing uncontrollably. He was speechless.

“I guess it’s kind of obvious how I feel about you. I wanted to tell you myself, but I see that the game already did it for me.” Teddy let out an awkward laugh.

“Yeah, I guess.” Billy did the same laugh. “I actually feel the same way.”

“You have no idea how glad I am to hear that,” Teddy flashed that smile again. “So will you give me the honor of taking you out to dinner tomorrow?” 

Billy just could not stop blushing, “Of course you can.”

“Good, now I hope you like “The Sound of Music.””

“It’s one of my favorites.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the fandom. I was just kinda bored and this is what my mind made up


End file.
